


alike

by epanouiii



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Feeding, God Dipper Pines, I had too its my vice, Kinda, M/M, Minor Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Pining, Tenderness, Vampire Bill Cipher, Vampire Bites, celestial bodies as symbols, hes a god of the moon, if it wasnt obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epanouiii/pseuds/epanouiii
Summary: And the sun breaks on their love.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	alike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssuppositiouss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuppositiouss/gifts).



> this was written for the billdip secret santa of 2020 for ssuppositiouss on Tumblr. which I am late for, bc im horrible at keeping up w deadlines. 
> 
> i havent rlly written this pairing yet, so if i get the characterisation a little off pls dont hurt me xx i have good bone structure
> 
> happy belated christmas wishes if u celebrate that kinda thing, or just a nice day in general
> 
> tw in end notes

“You should go. The sun will be rising in a few minutes.”

“Why?” Bill asks, pouting in that exagerated way on his. “Getting bored of me already, Pine Tree? Maybe I’ll just go right now—“

The vampire goes to stand up from their arrangement on the steps of his abandoned temple; Dipper’s hand is on Bill’s arm before he can stop himself. Cold flesh underneath his fingers gives way, and Bill sinks back down onto the cracked marble step. Dipper’s heart beats fiercely, a bird beating itself to death in his chest, and he cannot help himself when he allows his hand to stay.

“No, don’t. Please,” he says, and he hates how his voice breaks on the last word. He’s a god, he shouldn’t fear anything. Yet the idea of facing the cold of this night alone makes him irrational. Or maybe it’s just the idea of doing it without Bill, who—despite his callousness and cruetly and irritatingly affective flirting—has worn him down enough to crave his company.

Then Bill cackles, the loudness of it scaring a small flock of birds to fly out of the surrounding canopy of trees, and Dipper realises just _why_ he cannot stand him more than a few hours at a time.

“I knew you loved me, kid.”

“I’m not a kid! I’m literally thousands of years older than you.”

“And yet you barely look a day over eighteen. Kid.”

Dipper tears his hand away from Bill’s arm before groaning into them.

“I’ve witnessed the birth of humanity, the rise and fall of empires, war and death and destruction you’ve only heard about in history books.”

“Well, none of that matters when you can’t grow facial hair! Not that you should, mind, I think you’re delicious.”

As Dipper tires to convince himself that he isn’t affected by what Bill said _at all_ , a hand slithers up his arm. It leaves a trail of fire in its wake as it ghosts over his shoulder and cups his face carefully. He lets those cool fingers drag him to face his most unlikely friend. 

Bill is smiling devilishly, gold eyes glinting in the dim moonlight. Dipper can see him perfectly; smooth dark skin, freckles, white teeth and strong cheekbones. His face is illuminated by the subtle glow Dipper’s skin gives off. It’s a wonder how anyone so grating can be so beautiful.

Dipper isn’t unaccustomed to beauty as a god. Mabel has been hailed as one of the most beautiful figures in history as the Goddess of the Sun, and her lover, Pacifica, a muse of the arts. He, himself, has been sung about in ancient songs. He has been named _His Celestial Grace, The Starry-Eyed God_ ; his sister used to laugh herself silly reciting them to him during the brief moments they crossed each other’s paths in the sky. Back when people still believed in them, before the age of man, he would be offered great jewels of diamond and sapphire by those seeking favour. But something about Bill and his snark, his dark, witty remarks and his inability to leave Dipper alone for one second draws him in infinitely more than the line of suitors he’d been forced to deal with a millenium ago.

The man in question is staring at him, his hand a firm anchor on Dipper’s jaw.

“What? What is it?” 

Bill’s thumb traces idly along his throat, a gentle pressure on his larynx. Though he appears at ease, a war rages inside the vampire’s eyes.

“Nothing.”

“No, it’s not nothing, Bill.” He rolls his eyes. “Tell me before you burst into flames, at least.”

At that, Bill cracks a grin, and his hand falls to rest like a necklace around the base of Dipper’s throat.

“Are you sure? There’s no turning back once I ask…”

“Yes, you insufferable vampire. Hurry up before I scatter your ashes to the wind.”

“Not even a traditional burial? I’m hurt,” he quips, not even bothering to try make his voice sound convincing. Dipper glares half-heartedly, because in the last few fading streams of moonlight, he cannot hide himself away. “Fine, Fine. How ‘bout a quick tap before I go?” Bill squeezes his hand lightly as he says it.

“A quick what?”

“Y’know, a tap? A guzzle, a bite, a Devil’s kiss—“ 

“There’s no such thing as the Devil, Bill, that’s just my Grunkle Stan.”

“—Basically, I wanna suck your blood. That cool?”

The question fazes Dipper for all of about one second before he catches the way Bill looks away quickly to the slowly rising sun. It’s just like Mabel to want to be around for this. Not that there is anything she would want to see, of course.

“Is that all?”

“Why don’t you sound surprised?” Bill demands. “I’ve been hyping myself up to that question for three days. That’s the longest I’ve thought anything over in my life. I didn’t even linger on _becoming a fucking undead creature of the night_ for that long.”

“I’m glad that you gave this question some forethought.” Bill’s stare is deadpan, and the hand around Dipper’s neck wilts like a rose in winter. “What would you like me to say, Bill? If it hasn’t escaped your notice, I’ve been alive for longer than the conception of the Roman Empire. And under the light of the Moon, I see all. There isn’t much that surprises me anymore.”

“So what, you and your sister are just major busy bodies?”

“Busy bodies?”

Without missing a beat, Bill—twitchy-eyed—answers, “It means someone who likes to peek into everyone else’s business.”

“It comes with the territory. Gods are notoriously gossipy. There was this one time, actually, when Candy got involved with a _centaur_ —”

“Not to be rude, Pine Tree, but can we get back to my problem?”

“Hm?” Is all Dipper says, and he relishes in the way Bill whines.

“I could die in a few minutes and you’re being mean to me.”

And he isn’t wrong. Over the horizon, the first rays of Mabel’s light shine, fusing with his sky to create a dizzying ombre of purples and oranges and pinks. It’s beautiful in a familiar way. Dipper knows he and Mabel will meet on the break of day and the end of night, forever. 

Bill, he realises, has begun to feel the same. He is a creature of the night, as is Dipper, and in their lonliness have found a companion who will not be subject to time for many eons. Eventually, of course, all things must die and return to dust, even vampires and gods.

“Fine. If I give you some of my blood will you leave me in peace?”

“Not in a million years,” he says. Somewhere in the back of Dipper’s mind, a voice whispers, _I’ll hold you to that_. 

He allows Bill to manipulate him into position— head tilted, back arched, body pressed into him, their chests rising and falling with air they don’t need. His heart feels as if it is going to shoot out of rib cage like a star, every beat a count down to an inevitable end; Dipper, strewn across the temple stairs, a gaping hole where his heart should be. It beats so hard against his ribs that it thumps in his ear, likely in Bill’s too. Does it excite the vampire? Knowing his meal awaits his bite? Dipper has heard the bite of a vampire is intoxicating. Will Bill’s vemon stand up against heavenly ichor, drawn straight from its divine source?

The feeling of Bill’s teeth through his flesh is debilitating. He has never felt anything like it. The sear of a kiss, the bruise of a broken heart, the rush of ecstacy through your veins as you grapple with death. Dipper’s arm grips Bill’s forearm, forceful enough to bruise, as their bodies conform to one another, held so tight together that he does not know where one ends and the other begins. 

His chest aches.

The moment Bill pulls away is like crashing back down to Earth when his cycle is over and Mabel is up in the sky, shining and bright, and he can rest.

“The sun is rising,” Bill says in a whisper, his warm breath dancing along Dipper’s flesh.

He turns to face his sister, blazing and proud.

“So it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> tw: blood drinking, loneliness, minor swearing


End file.
